Heated Sparring Match
by MadSkullboy
Summary: Little Mac was training to himself when Wii Fit Trainer showed up. Mac decides he wants to spar with Wii. She excepts. What will happen? Who will win? (FemaleTrainer) (TrainerxLittleMac) Lemon one-shot


**AN: I decided to take a break from The Laughing Deku story and decided to do this one-shot instead.**

 **WARNING: If you do not like lemons, then don't read. If you don't have a kinky fetish like someone I know ( _cough, me, cough_ ), then don't read this.**

 **This will be a one-shot between two of my personal favorite Super Smash Brothers characters (LITTLE MAC X WII FIT TRAINER 4-EVER). So constructive criticism is appreciated on this.**

* * *

It was around nine o'clock at night at the Smash Stadium. Everyone has either gone off to bed or went off to do a little one decided to train, this person was Little Mac. He decided to go into the Smash Training Room while everyone was out and train to stay in shape for other upcoming battles. Currently he was in the Smash Training Room. The room itself was a white room with mirrors along the back wall with light blue mats covering parts of the floor. There was also gym equipment ranging from weights to exercise machines. It also had a boxing ring!

It was an 18 X 18 boxing ring, a normal size that didn't get in the way of the equipment. The hight of the ring was only foot taller than the floor. The ropes were a lightish blue color with the turnbuckles being a darker shade of blue. The canvas was black with the word 'SMASH' in bold red letters in the center of the ring.

Little Mac was currently wearing his trademark boxing gloves and green gym shorts, though he wasn't wearing his black sleeveless shirt. He decided to not wear it when their was nobody around. He was showing of his chiseled four-pack that were glistening in sweat. He was using a random punching bag, testing his hooks and crosses.

The only sound in the room was the sound of leather hitting leather.

 _*THUMP*_

 _*THUMP*_

 _*THUMP*_

 _*THUMP*_

 _*THUMP*_

He was so focused on the bag that he didn't notice a figure approach him. A feminine figure. The figure went to Mac as he was taking a brake on punching the bag. The figure went to touch his shoulder, when all of a sudden.

 _~WOOSH~_

The figure didn't have time to get out of the way, so the figure put up its arm to block the punch. The punch made contact on the arm with a reassuring loud ' _THUD_ ' and a groan for the arm's owner.

Meanwhile, Little Mac was trying to not lose his cool. He was minding his own business, until someone startled him. He didn't mean to try and hit the person who was trying to get his attention. It was out of pure instinct that he threw a right cross to the person. Lucky for him, the person had fast reflexes of blocking the punch. If the person didn't try and dodge, they would have been pasted out cold on the floor. He was about to apologies when he got a look of who he tried to punch.

It was Wii Fit Trainer. He was surprised when he saw her blocking his right cross with her fore-arm. Realization struck him like lightning. He retracted his arm away from her.

"Oh my god," Little Mac stated in horror as he backed up away from her. "I didn't mean to try and hit you. I'm so terribly sorry."

Unknown to anyone, with the exception of Mac's coach Doc Louis, Mac has a huge crush on the Trainer. Sure, she was paler than the other women here in the Smash Tournament and kept to herself mostly, but that what Mac loves about her. She was unique in her own way.

"Oh don't worry about it," she said bringing Mac from his little panic attack. "It didn't hurt. I'm fine Mac, really."

Mac got a closer look at her. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit. Instead, she wore a tight fitting blue sports bra that showed her well developed DD tits and her lean strong stomach. She also wore black short-shorts that showed her toned legs and complimented her ass real nicely. All in all Mac had to agree on one thing, she looked real damn fine in that outfit. He could feel his gym shorts tightening from excitement. He quickly adjusted himself to not further embarrass himself further in front of Wii.

" _God I hope she didn't see that_ ," he thought.

Luckily for him, she didn't seem to notice, _or though he thought._

In truth, Wii did see his little problem and was really aroused by it. If she was being honest, she found it quiet flattering. She has a huge crush on him for obvious reasons. But the most important reason why she loves, was that he looks at her like a real woman. The other guys are were all to much jerks to her, but not Little Mac. He actually greeted her with respected and offer to exercise and workout with her when nobody else would want to.

"So Mac," she said starting the conversation. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Well, I'm just trying to stay in shape," Mac said. "Sorry about the trying to punch you."

"Stop worrying about that," Wii said. "I took boxing lessons too."

"Wait," Mac said surprised. "You took boxing lessons?"

"Yeah, I did," Wii explained. "Stretching helps, but doesn't really give you an advantage over strong enemies. So I took boxing to not only stay in shape, but to protect and defend myself."

Mac was surprised at that statement. He didn't know she could box. Hell, he thought that everyone here didn't think she could box. The all of a sudden, he got an idea. He was thinking something that some people would probably considered a stupid idea, yet at the same time a genius idea.

"Did you come here to workout," asked Mac.

"No Mac, I came here to meet Bowser on a date," joked Wii. "Of course I came here to workout! What else did you think?"

"Well, I was wondering," Mac started. "If you wanted to..."

Mac was hesitant on finishing his sentence. Wii, on the other hand was curious on what he was going to say.

"If I wanted to do what," Wii asked. "You can tell me Mac, honest."

Mac knew this was either do or don't. So, he took a deep breath and found the courage to ask her his proposal.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me," Mac finally said.

Wii was stunned, but for only for a minute. She knew that she had little chance of defeating him, but she knew she couldn't waste such a golden opportunity to spar with the man she loves.

"I would love to," Wii said surprising Little Mac. "What are the rules?"

"It's simple," Mac said getting his excitement under control. "We box for three rounds, each round for three minutes, and one minute break in between. Since there will be no referee, I'll be using my phone I brought with me to keep up with the rounds. Winner will be decided by knockout. So, you ready to start?"

"Ready when you are," replied Wii.

Little Mac went to setup his timer on his phone while Wii went to grab some boxing gloves. She found a pair that fitted her nicely. They were 16 oz. black boxing gloves. She proceeded to the ring while lacing up her gloves on. She was nervous, but the excited kind of nervous. She finally got into the ring wearing her boxing gloves. She jumped on the heels of her feet, shadow boxing in a corner in the ring.

"Well, I see that you're hyped for this," Mac stated, making Wii jump in surprise. She quickly composed herself to come up with a rebuttal.

"What can I say, this is the first time we ever boxed with each other," Wii said as Mac was getting into the ring.

"You sure you want to do this," Mac questioned as he went to the center of the ring. "There's no shame in backing out."

"Are you implying that I can't handle you," Wii said as she went to meet him at the center. "Cause if you are, then you're going to get knocked out boy!"

"Oh no," Mac said battling her wits. "It's just that I don't want to make you look purple with all the hits I'm gonna make."

They stared down at each other, trying to intimidate each other. They then started to laugh at the banner they threw at each other.

"You ready," asked Little Mac.

"Ready," said Wii eagerly.

The touch gloves and went into their neutral corners. They were ready to show how strong they were to the person they were fighting against.

 _ **~DING~**_

The automatic timer went off, signaling the boxers to start. Little Mac went into his low crouch position while Wii took a more defensive stance. They circled around each other, waiting for one of them to strike. Mac was the one to throw the first punch. He threw a straight left punch at Wii, who blocked it with her right glove. She answered the punch with a punch of her own. She threw a left hook at Mac's head, which he blocked with his right fore-arm. Wii was about to throw another punch when,

 _*WHAK*_

"Ah!" Wii yelled as she felt he tit being punched. She looked at Mac who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Really Mac, really," Wii said as she got back into her position. "Tit shots? Really?"

"I can't help it if their big targets," Mac said. "They were open, and speaking of openings."

He then proceeded to drive his fist into Wii's unprotected stomach. The punch lifted Wii an inch off the ground, making Wii's eyes go wide in the process. But she wasn't done, not by a mile. She proceeded to return the gut punch with another one. Mac tried to block it, but with no such luck, he too felt his stomach being compressed. Mac tried to back up, but Wii followed him like a predator stalks his prey. Wii cornered Mac into a neutral corner and proceeded to rain down punches on him. Mac blocked most of the punches, but a few hits came in here and there. Without thinking, Mac threw another straight towards Wii.

 _*WHAK*_

"Ah!" Wii screamed as she tried to cover her tits. That was all Mac needed to slip out of the corner. Using the momentum, Mac threw a huge right cross to Wii's head.

 _*WHAM*_

The punch made it's mark on Wii's cheek. The force of the punch made Wii's head turn left 90 degrees with a trail of saliva leaving her mouth. Her back hit the turnbuckle, letting her arms draped over the ropes. Mac then decided to throw punches into her stomach and tits. The sound of leather hitting skin rang thru the gym.

 _*THUD*_

 _*THUD*_

 _*THUD*_

 _*THUD*_

Wii was having a hard time trying to find an opening on Mac. Her tits and stomach weren't in good shape. She needed to find a way to fight back. Luckily for her, Mac decided to make a big wind up to hit her, which left him right opened. Using her strength, she threw a straight right punch towards Mac's face.

 _*POW*_

The punch landed right on Mac's left eye. Mac stumbled back to the center of the right to catch his footing. When he did, Wii ran straight towards him with her right arm pulled back. Rather than blocking it, Mac pulled his left arm back waiting for her to come closer to him. They met in the center with their fists plowing into each other's faces.

 _*KER-POW*_

Wii's head turned to the right while Mac's head turned to the left. Sweat had been flung from their heads as trails of saliva with hints of blood came from their mouths. They stood in front one another, until they both fell forward into each other, making them cling on to one another. They were both sweating and panting heavily. They clinched onto one another until,

 _ **~DING~**_

The bell went off, signaling them to stop. Wii and Mac let go of each other and went into a neutral corner. It was already the first round and things were getting serious. Mac had gotten a few bruises on his body, a left black eye, and a swollen cheek from just one round. Wii, however, had gotten several bruises on her stomach and tit area, and had two swollen cheeks. However, some fighters want to knockout their opponents sooner than later, but these fighters wanted to keep the fight going as long as they can.

" _Man, she can sure punch_ ," thought Mac. " _She even takes one like a pro. Though I had to admit, she did look real sexy back there when I had here cornered._ "

When Mac began thinking about that, his member began to grow with excitement. He didn't even try to stop it, thinking Wii was to tried to noticed it.

Except, she did noticed this. She quickly got aroused by it, making a visible camel toe appear in her short-shorts.

" _Oh~,_ " she thought. " _He should be called Big Mac. It might be from the fighting, but I feel very aroused by this."_

She knew he felt it too, but he didn't want to show it. She needed a way to pull his sexual desires into the ring. She tried to think of something, until an idea went threw her head. She knew it was risky, but the results would be worth it.

"Oh Mac~," she said."I've got a surprise for you."

When Mac looked up, his eyes went wide as his shorts tightened.

What he saw was Wii topless. Her tits were covered with sweat and purplish bruises started to show on her body, but that made the sex appeal more pleasurable.

"Do you like it," she asked as he cupped her tits together. The tits themselves seemed to be getting hard, making them more pleasurable.

As Mac was going to question her, the bell rang.

 **~DING~**

Mac was still stunned at her bold move that he didn't see Wii take a running start and throwing a left hook at his head.

 _*WHAK*_

The punch made its mark as Mac's head went to the right with sweat, saliva, and blood following with it. Wii then did a one-two jab at his chest, making him cover up from the onslaught of punches. He was towards the ropes with him on the receiving end of the attack. The room echoed of Wii's gloved fists pummeling into Mac's body. Mac had to find a way to get thing back on track. He saw an opening that left her stomach wide open. He threw a jab at her stomach, making her gag and temperamentally stopping her advance on him. He then proceeded to punch her in the tits repeatedly making her groan in pain.

He went for a gamble and clinched onto Wii. Since he was shorter than her, his face was in her bruised sweaty bust. They stopped for a while, trying to catch their breath. The only sound was their heavy breathing. Then Mac did something that would put him back on track.

"Ah~!" Wii moaned as she felt something on her right breast. What she saw was Mac licking and bitting her breast, creating hickeys.

"W-w-what are y-y-you doing," Wii said as she bit back a moan.

"Just evening the playing field," Mac said cryptically.

Mac then decided to rub his right leg against her sensitive vaginal area. He was shocked to know that she was wet under there.

" _Holy shit! Is she a macintosh,_ " thought Mac as he rubbed his leg a little faster.

Meanwhile, Wii was trying to stop losing herself in pleasure. She knew taking of her top off was a risky move, but she never imagined Little Mac just plain out dry-humping her with his leg. She was getting to the point that she'll just climax right there and now. She was so close to an orgasm and she pretty damn sure knew that Little Mac was as well. The looked into each other's eyes, their faces close to each other's. They leaned forward, almost to kiss one another, until,

 _ **~DING~**_

They, begrudgingly, let go of each other and went to their corners. Little Mac had more bruises on his body, a broken nose, and a throbbing boner in his now small gym shorts. Wii had a purplish colored stomach, her tits swollen to a bigger size, and a fire in her stomach that needed to be put out. Fights alway had tension in them, this was the first time, however, it had sexual tension. Mac was annoyed that he was denied the sexual relief he so desperately craved. He needed a way to show her sexual desires like she did to him.

" _She took of her top,_ " he thought. " _That got me distracted, but how to do it to her? What should I..._ "

He thought of something that would probably be considered really dangerous. But it didn't matter now, she started this, now he'll end this.

"Hey Wii~," Mac said. " I've got something to show you."

When Wii looked up at him, her eyes widened as she began to get wet again.

Little Mac had somehow taken off his shorts to show his 'not-so-little mac'. His dick was fully erected, standing at ten inches long with a width of three inches wide. Pre-cum was coming from the tip, begging for release.

"How'd you like it," he said as he started stroking it slowly towards her direction.

" _Oh my god,_ " Wii thought as she tried to control herself. " _He's like a god!_ "

Wii hardly could stand up straight as she was mesmerized by his huge cock. But not to be out done, she also took off her short-shorts, showing a thin trail of black pubic hair near her honey pot. Said honey pot was dripping wet from everything that went on down tonight.

They both knew that this was the last and possibly the final round. They knew one of them would go down on the canvas.

 _ **~DING~**_

They wasted no time and went straight towards each other. Wii went for a right hook at Little Mac's head, but failed to meet the target. Mac threw a jab to her stomach making her cover up. He then threw in some crosses to her tits, making sweat fly in the process. Mac guided Wii towards the ropes. When Wii figured it out she tried to get out by throwing a desperate haymaker, but all she hit was air.

 _*POW*_

"Ugh!" she groaned as she felt her gut compressed again. Her back landed on the ropes where Mac showed no mercy. He threw a left and right combo to her head, making her head swivel and showering the outside ring with her sweat. He then went into a clinch to which she gladly accepted. He could fell her juices on his bulging boner as he rubbed against her sensitive spot. She couldn't stand it any longer, she pulled his head and started to make-out with him. Mac was surprised, but melted into the kiss. Wii slipped her tongue into Mac's mouth. Their tongues collided as they wrestled for dominance. The kiss lasted for thirty seconds, until Little Mac stopped and took a step back. He saw Wii put her arms up, rising almost above her tits. She then tapped her chin with her glove, silently telling to finish her off. They both knew they were on their way towards a heavy orgasm. So, Little Mac gave the final blow towards her.

 _*WHAM*_

He threw an uppercut underneath her chin. A fountain of sweat, saliva, and blood shot up from the punch. She fell down with her ass sticking up in the air and tits down on the canvas. Wii lay dazed when her hips suddenly began to convulse. She grasped her crotch with her right glove, as the left one grabbed her right sweat soaked tit. She was apparently having an orgasm. She rubbed herself until,

"Oh-oh-oh-oh~God, YES!" she screamed as she climaxed violently, spraying her juices across the canvas.

Little Mac couldn't take it any more, the sight of Wii in an orgasmic nirvana made his groin quiver uncontrollably. He shot a load onto Wii's backside as he emptied his load. When he was finally done, he slumped to his knees trying to stay up.

 _ **~DING~**_

The bell had rung, but the fight was far from over for them. Seeing Wii like this made Mac's dick go hard once again. He crawled towards her and flipped her on her back. Wii was confused until she saw his eyes. The look in his eyes told him what he wanted from her, and by the look of things she wanted it to. She spread her legs to help him get a better view of her now dripping wet pussy. He went over and mounted her, his dick just an inch away from its target. They both knew what they wanted, they knew even before the match had started.

"Mac," Wii said as she stared in his eyes with lust.

"Wii," Mac said as he mirrored her look.

They both leaned in and shared a brief kiss before the deed. Mac slowly guided his dick into Wii's womanhood, only stopping at what appeared to be the hymen. He looked at her to see if it was alright. She nodded, that was all Little Mac needed to break the barrier. He slowly broke it, making her yelp in pain. Mac stopped his movement to make sure Wii was alright. She finally composed herself and gave Mac the signal to start again. He first went of slow, then picked up the pace as he continued. Little Mac was in a state of pure happiness as he continued to fuck the girl that he loved right on the boxing ring's canvas. Wii was in a state of pure bliss as Mac's dick stretched her vaginal walls. They were both bruised, sweaty, and tired, but they were fucking like rabbits.

"OH MY GOD," screamed Wii in glee. "PLEASE DON'T EVER STOP! KEEP GOING YOU BIG DICK FUCKER!"

"I LOVE YOU," Mac stated, surprising Wii. "I LOVE YOU EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE! I LOVE HOW YOU DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER WOMEN! I WANT YOU TO BECOME MY WOMAN!"

"YES, YES," exclaimed an overjoyed Wii. "I LOVE HOW YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE A REAL WOMAN! PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE ME AS YOUR WOMAN!"

They were fucking faster now as Little Mac plowed through Wii as her tits giggled up and down. Mac knew he was about to cum and judging from Wii's looks, she was as well.

"I'm about to-," Mac was about to finish, until he was silenced by a kiss from Wii.

"Don't worry," Wii said as she crossed her legs around Mac's body. "Do it, cum in me."

That was the final straw, the straw the broke the camel's back. Mac shoved all ten inches in Wii, making her grab him around his neck.

 **"WII!"**

 **"MAC!"**

They climaxed that put other climaxes to shame. Their bodies stayed entwined as they tried to catch their breath. Mac pulled out his cock out of Wii's pussy, making Wii moan in the process. Their mixed juices came out of her steaming pussy. Mac then laid down next to her, putting an arm around her neck.

"I love you Wii Fit Trainer," stated Little Mac as he nuzzled on her.

"I love you too Little Mac," stated Wii as she nuzzled with him.

They soon both succumbed to sleep as they held each other closely in each other's arms. They knew that it was risky, but it didn't matter.

What only matters, is that they're together/

And that's all they needed to know.

* * *

 **AN: Not going to lie, that was a fuck-ton of words typed in that. If you read this whole thing, congratulations on reading my strange story. Boxing girls are a kink of mine, though I don't know why. This was my first lemon so please, don't squeeze the juice out of it. Anyways, please comment, subscribe, and leave constructive criticism. _P.S. I might create more of these boxing lemons._**


End file.
